crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Kardan Stronos
Kardan Stronos is an Iron-Father who serves as the de facto Chapter-Master of the Iron-Hands Space-Marines. Biography Stronos served for years as Iron-Captain of Clan Garrsak before he was inducted into the Iron Hands Chaplaincy, eventually traveling to Sacred Mars for training as a Techmarine. His reverence of the machine and hatred of weakness earned him a place on the Clan Council, and his ruthlessness and desire to succeed made him the logical choice to be the de facto Chapter Master of the Iron Hands, taking all power and responsibilities for campaigns involving multiple Clan Companies and seceding power back to the Clan Council upon the end of the campaign. It is a testament of his skill as a leader and warrior that the Clan Council has appointed him Commander for over three consecutive centuries. Under his leadership, the Iron Hands have destroyed Waaagh! Drezgnod and the renegade Blood Heralds], as well as purging Hive-Fleet Moloch from the Regis System. Of all the enemies the Iron Hands have faced, it is the Necrons that Kadan Stronos hates the most, viewing the soulless automatons as abominations in the eyes of the Omnissiah. When expecting to face Necron forces, Stronos will persecute the wars with the Necrons more perniciously than the Clan Council believe to be necessary. During the era of the Kristosian Conclave, Stronos was among those who opposed the Kristonian faction of the Iron Hands and stressed the Chapter's humanity over the machine aspect emphasized by Kristos and his ilk. After the Gaudinian Heresy, where a third of the Iron Council was lost, Stronos inspired the remaining Council members to endure by reminding them that they were also men and not purely cold machines. Since then, Stronos was elected War Leader of the Iron Council and was reelected at every opportunity since. Stronos had been on the Iron Council as De Facto Chapter Master for 300 consecutive years as of 760.M41, making him the longest serving Iron Hands leader since Ferrus Manus. In 802.M41, he accepted a personal combat from Varlag the Butcher, a World-Eaters Champion of Chaos during the Defense of Parathen City and decapitate him by his Axe of Medusa. He gave up his position on the Iron Council in 998.M41 after battling the Farsight Enclaves on Fall'yth, but was immediately reappointed by the Council in the face of Hive Fleet Leviathan, despite the objection of several veteran Iron-Fathers. Personality Stronos is an avid believer in firepower and considers it the only tenet of battle. He longs for the day when his entire Chapter can ride into battle on Razorback assault transports and believes these vehicles to be the pinnacle of battlefield effectiveness. Like many in the Iron Hands, he is also a follower of the Cult Mechanicus and worships the Omnissiah. Stronos's desire to eradicate weakness has extended to his fellow Iron Hands, arguing that the Clan Council should be expanded to include more than just the technically minded Iron Fathers. At his urging, the Clan Council has expanded to include Iron-Captains, Apothecaries, Chaplains, and others, broadening the collective wisdom of the Iron Hands. Stronos also believes that by suppressing their emotions, the Iron Hands are making themselves weaker, believing that only by experiencing and mastering their emotions can they become the perfect Space-Marines. While his actions have undoubtedly strengthened the Chapter, many other Iron Fathers view the changes he has made with caution. Stronos has long displayed difficulty mastering his emotions, and many fear that he will suffer the same fate as their Primarch Ferrus Manus in allowing his anger to overcome his judgement. Category:Iron-Hands Space-Marines (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:WH40K people